


Board Into My Heart.

by treedunked



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treedunked/pseuds/treedunked
Summary: Jake receives a Valentine’s Day gift from an unexpected person.





	Board Into My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hey here’s some hollice! if you have any Drabble ideas send them to me at aubreylittlee on tumblr!

   After Jake had left the Hornets, he hadn’t really expected much from Valentine’s Day.

The Lodge had adopted the holiday because of Mama, who had dutifully made sure the Lodge at least had some decoration to comoderate the holiday. Little things, like flowers on the desks and leaving a jar full of heart shaped candies on the top of welcoming desk. Back in Slyvaine, there was a day devoted for romance as well. It was in the middle of the summer, and honesty Jake usually spent it similar to how he spent it on Earth: sitting alone in his room eating discount chocolate.

That was until he heard a knock at his door.

The knock sounded familiar– short and pounding three times. He placed down the plastic heart container besides himself on the blankets of his bed with a perplexed expression, his eyes darting to the dark mahogany door of his inn room.

Hollis?

He wrinkled his nose at the contemplation, because it seemed unlikely. Hollis hadn’t come to visit him the last year, not even to return the old jacket he had left in their apartment ( it was this super stellar jacket, pink and cyan with a little bit of yellow zigzagging across the front, totally rad ). Jake hesitantly got to his feet, moving to the chair tucked into the desk against the wall to grab his windbreaker and sling it on because he always felt bare when he was wearing short sleeved shirts in front of anyone.

In front of the door, Jake leaned forwards to check through the peephole to confirm his suspicions. He saw Hollis, tall and imposing as ever with their eyes downcast. Their posture was oddly rigid compared to their normal lax composure.

Jake opened the door as casually as he could muster, plastering on a friendly smile for his estranged best friend.

“ Hollis, hey ma—”

Jake didn’t have the opportunity to finish the sentence when Hollis’s arm launched from behind their back to shove a bright bouquet of red roses into Jake’s chest, beautiful petals reflecting the light. Tucked on top of the bouquet was a card, which was a solid white with red letters across it that read, “You’ve snowboarded right into my heart”.

As soon as the bouquet was shoved towards him and firmly grasped in his hands, Hollis turned tail and began to shuffle down the hallway away from Jake. Jake stood their stunned for a moment with the bouquet in hand, his face blossoming with heat and the suddenly gratefulness that he was far too tan to show blush. Finally realizing that Hollis was going to be gone if he didn’t do something, he shouted after the disappearing figure. “Hollis! Hollis! Hey!”

* * *

 

Hollis heard Jake plain as day, but only slouched more into themself as they walked quickly across the lobby. They could feel the heat in the back of their neck and their ears, their eyes staying level with the floor as they continued moving. 

They hadn’t expected Jake to follow after them, they didn’t actually get how he managed to move so  _ fast  _ too because as Hollis was about to move their muscular frame outside of the door of the Lodge, they felt strong arms wrap firmly around their waist. They recognized the smell immediately, he smelled like soap and spearmint. The smell was so familiar and comforting they didn’t bother to pull away, and instead allowed themselves to be swaddled inside of Jake’s arms. They were about a head taller, so it was a little awkward, but Jake didn’t seem deterred in the slightest.

“Hollis. You… aren’t gonna just ding dong ditch me right? Not after getting me such a stellar card and…” The way his voice sounded so  _ sad  _ immediately stung Hollis, and Jake’s hands moved to turn Hollis to face him. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, Jake’s expression like a kicked puppy. 

Hollis didn’t know whether to shove him away or kiss him silly. 

“…It was a pretty good card.” Hollis offered, taking a step back from Jake. “…You wanna watch bad romantic comedies? There’s some  _ pretty  _ trash ones on Hallmark right now.” Jake offered, tentatively reaching his hand to take Hollis’s. They didn’t pull away. “…Yeah. I have some time, I’d like that.” 


End file.
